Drive
by GOTTAxHAVExFAITH
Summary: Brooke wants Haley and Brooke always gets what she wants. Right? girl/girl and adult-rated don't read if you're not into that or not 18 YEARS OR OLDER! Update: no longer a one-shot but being updated!
1. Drive

**WARNING: seriously adult rated stuff in here, so don't read if you aren't old enough!**

**Also I don't own any of the one tree hill people, all the rights belong to the owners of the show!**

**The song is drive by melissa ferrick anyways i suggest you listen to it while reading.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Drive**

The first thick notes of a song come vibrating out of your stereo just as I reach the doorway of your room. At first you don't notice me but as soon as you do your eyes widen, probably at the sight of my gloriously naked body.

_If you want this__  
__if you want this_

I've wanted you ever since I first laid my eyes upon you. I've wanted to touch you…everywhere. I've wanted it so bad it drove my crazy that's why I'm here so tell me: do you want this?

_if you want this, you're gonna have to ask__  
__nicely please_

I see you swallow and all I want now is to kiss that delicious neck of yours but I resist, wanting to know if you really want me too first.

_yeah if you want this__  
__you're gonna have to ask me__  
__you're gonna have to ask me_

I move closer and can't help but getting even more turned on as I see you nervously shift in your chair.

Now it's my time to swallow as I whisper in your: "Tell me you want me as bad as I want you"

_Whatever you want__  
__I'll give it to you_

I feel you shiver and close your eyes, obviously trying to concentrate as I start placing small kisses on your neck.

_I'll give it to you slowly__  
__'till you're just begging me to hold you_

You taste delicious and I can only imagine how it will be when I finally get to taste you there.

Then all I hear is a soft: "please"

_whatever you want__  
__whatever you want__  
__but you're gonna have to ask me_

It takes me mere seconds to get you undressed.

Mere seconds to be worshipping your body like it deserves to be worshipped.

_Your mouth waters__  
__stretched out on my bed_

You look absolutely breathtaking lying there panting

Moaning, begging for more.

_your fingers are trembling__  
__and your heart is heavy and red_

I see you tremble as you grasp the sheets underneath you, needing something to hold on to

Needing something to keep you from screaming out.

_and your head is bent back__  
__and your back is arched_

It doesn't work however and soon you are moaning loudly

Moaning loudly as my hands trail lower and lower to where you want me most

_my hand is under there__  
__holding you up__  
_

Your skin is so soft down there as I'm teasing you

Enjoying the feel of my fingers slipping between your wet fold

_I'll hold you up__  
__and drive you all night__  
_

I could do this all night if I wanted to

Keeping you here on the edged thinking about nothing but me and me alone

_I'll hold you up__  
__and drive you baby 'till you feel the daylight_

You gasp out my name and I just know it's a plea for more

For more of me, more teasing, more touching and most of all more me inside of you

_I'll hold you up__  
__and drive you all night_

I tease you a little bit longer, loving the way your body begs for more

Sweet little Haley right here, underneath my hands and moaning out my name..

_I'll hold you up__  
__and drive you 'till you feel the daylight_

Then finally while looking in your eyes I slowly let my finger slide into you

Now even my eyes shut in pure ecstasy of feeling you around me

_that's right__  
__that's right_

This certainly won't be the last time we do this

I plan to make you mine thousands of times anywhere I want

_In the kitchen__  
__in the shower_

I'll make you enjoy it

Just like you are enjoying it now, with my fingers slowly sliding in and out of you

_and in the back seat of my car__  
__I'll hold you up__  
_

I'll make you beg for it

Drive you crazy enough to make you want it wherever we are

_in your office__  
__preferably during business hours_

I will make you come so hard you won't be able to keep quiet

And you will enjoy it as much as me

'_cause you know how I like it when there's people around__  
__and I know how you like it_

Just like you are doing now

Gasping and panting, trying to push your hips up for more

_yeah I know how you like it__  
__I know how you like it when I tease you for hours__  
_

So here we are, naked and full of lust

Me on top of you buried so deep inside of you_  
_

_Your mouth waters__  
__stretched out on my bed_

I feel you trembling as you dig my nails into my back

I groan deeply and let my teeth grace your soft neck

_your fingers are trembling__  
__and your heart is heavy and red__  
_

You gasp as I bite you softly, leaving a red mark

Making you mine, mine alone

_and your head is bent back__  
__and your back is arched__  
_

Only I will be able to touch you like this

Feel you convulse around me, feel your slick wetness

_and my hand is under there__  
__holding you up_

I could do this all night if I wanted to

Keeping you here on the edged thinking about nothing but me and me alone

_I'll hold you up__  
__and drive you all night_

I could do whatever I wanted with you

And all you will be able to do is moan and gasp

_I'll hold you up__  
__and drive you baby 'till you feel the daylight_

Our eyes flutter shut, obviously on the brink

But I won't let you go over it, no that would be just too easy

_I'll hold you up__  
__and drive you all night_

I plan on continuing this all night

Exhausting you until you beg me to stop

_I'll hold you up__  
__and drive you 'till you feel the daylight__  
_

This isn't over yet Haley James

I will make you mine in every way possible

_oh and this has just begun__  
__Yeah this has just begun_

This is nothing

Nothing compared for what I have in store for you

_because we haven't even gotten started yet__  
__I haven't even_

I could pleasure you in so many ways

Ways that you've never heard off but will certainly enjoy

_I haven't even tied you up__  
__I haven't even turned you over__  
_

But for now I just want to stay here

Between your legs, feeling you pulse against me

_this is where I want to live__  
__right here between your hips__  
_

I know no one has ever been here before

And I know this is a big deal

_where all the love you hold and hide__  
__it's where it lives_

But I don't care

All I want to do is make you mine

_right here between your hips__  
__this is where I want to live__  
__it's where all the love you give exists_

But all you want to do is be mine too

I can see it in your eyes

_Your mouth waters__  
__stretched out on my bed_

You start shaking and I know the brink is once again near

I let it come, wanting you to come

For me

_your fingers are trembling__  
__and your heart is heavy and red__  
_

I feel your muscles contract

Hear you moan loudly

_your head is bent back__  
__your back is arched_

Your moment of ecstasy is finally there

And all you can say is "Brooke"

_my hand is under there__  
__holding you up_

You are mine now

Forever

_I'll hold you up__  
__and drive you all night__  
__I'll hold you up__  
__and drive you baby 'till you feel the daylight__  
__I'll hold you up__  
__and drive you all night__  
__I'll hold you up__  
__and drive you baby ''till you feel the daylight__  
__that's right__  
__yeah__  
__that's right__  
__that's right__  
__that's right__  
__I'll hold you up__  
__that's right__  
__that's right__  
__I'll drive you all night"_

_

* * *

  
_

**So let me know what you think**

**I'm always very nervous about writing M-rated stuff so be gentle please :P**


	2. Say it

**So... I was bored and decided to update this story again.**

**Not sure if it's good,,, I'm always a bit self-concious while writing anything sexual :P**

**so yeah this is again definitly an 18 OR OLDER chapter.**

**hope you enjoy.**

* * *

** Say it**

My heals tick on the ground as I walk through the empty school halls.

I just ordered some random guy that was roaming the school to go and get you, tell you the principle wants to see you. God knows little Haley James isn't going to say no to that!

I sneak in the janitors closet that I know so well and I wait.

Wait till I hear the soft footsteps that are so distinct that I could recognize them anywhere.

Like a predator I'm ready, ready to strike once the pray is inside reach. When you are close enough for me to smell you, and boy do you smell good!

You scream when I grab you and drag you in the room, but my hand is there to silence you in an instance and my lips find themselves on your neck.

I hold you still, not trusting you enough to not run away. So I keep your arms behind your back and my hand over your mouth.

You look so good there, pressed against the wall, trying to turn your head in order to see who it is that assaulted you. But I'm sure you already know since I'm the only one that has ever done this sort of thing to you.

"You know…" I whisper in your ear, making you shudder. "I really didn't like the way you ran out on me this morning."

My warm breath tickles the soft skin of your neck and I can feel you tremble, it's so obvious that you want me, and even more obvious how much you are trying to restrain yourself.

"I didn't even get to make you scream my name again" I continue making you squeak out. No doubt you're blushing right now, not used to hearing such things.

It makes me smile, thinking about how cute and innocent you really are. Well how innocent you were…

Now you aren't anymore. I think we covered that last night with you beneath me, panting out my name and begging for more.

"Brooke…" you finally manage to say "we can't… not here…" you pant, obviously distracted by my hands that are making their way across your body. Your perfect body.

At this I let go of your hands and bite your neck hard enough to make it hurt, but soft enough to make you moan. "It's either here or in a classroom with everyone else watching…"

I whisper and you moan, though I'm not sure if it's because of that mental image or the fact that I just turned you around and pushed my thigh between your legs.

Your eyes close as I press down harder. And your hands clamp onto my shirt as mine find their way under your shirt and make it all the way up.

But just as they are about to reach their destination, your beautiful hardened nipples, I stop. Your eyes flash open now and you are looking at me with a tortured expression on your face. Poor little tutor girl.

"Say it" I whisper.

And now you just look confused, "what?" you mumble incoherently and I can't help but love the fact that I Brooke Davis am able to make smart little Haley James lose her mind.

I lean in close, close enough for you to feel my breath on the wet skin of your neck. On the skin where I'm sure will be some marks for a few days. "You know what I mean" I say and I know you do.

You said it last night too.

About a million times…

Then I see it in your eyes. You remember. I can see it by the way your eyes darken and your nostrils flare. But most of all I can tell because of the smell that fills the room.

The smell of how wet you are for me.

"Please Brooke, please I want –" but before you can finish my hand is already inside your pants.

Inside your panties and deep inside of you.

You finish your sentence with a loud moan as a roughly push my two fingers deeper inside of you. God you are so fucking wet for me, for me alone.

I feel you pull my hair put I don't really care, I'm sure you need something to hold onto. Just like I'm sure your back is probably hurting from how it keeps ramming against the wall with each hard trust of me inside of you.

"You like that don't you?" I ask you, my voice hard and raspy. You are so damn sexy, it drives me crazy. "just like you liked yesterday."

You can only nod as I continue my ministrations, only this time adding my thumb in the mix by moving it over your hardened clit.

"More" you breathe out as sweat starts to bead on your forehead. Smirking sexily I add another finger inside of you, making your hips buck up for even more of me.

Who knew tutor girl would ever be fucked inside a janitors closet?

It feels good having you in here, like this. Once again knowing that I'm really the only one that can touch you like this, the only one that can make you moan like this.

But then again you're also the only one that drives me crazy like this…

Feeling your legs buckle I reach down grabbing your perfect round as tightly to hold you up. Your hand have left my hair and are now searching for a better spot to hold onto.

You finally manage to grab onto some shelves and I have to admit I've never seen anything more hot than this.

There you are: pushed against the wall, your arms spread out to either side of you, holding on for dear life. You head is thrown back in sheer pleasure, and I think I can see some blood coming from you lips, you're biting them so hard to keep from screaming out.

But the best part of this all is lower. Past the pushed up bra and your uncovered breast. Past the zipper of your jeans and inside your pants.

There my hand is against your hot centre, covered in your slick arousal. Sliding in and out, pushing harder and deeper with each trust.

You're close now, I can feel it. The way your muscles clench around me. The way you are almost growling. And most of all the way you keep mumbling please.

I love it when you beg…

So with one last push and curl of my fingers I push you over the edge. With one last scream that you weren't able to hold back all your muscles spasm violently.

One of the shelves brakes and you slide down onto the ground, your exhausted legs useless now.

I can see you sitting there on the ground trying to catch your breath while looking up at me. I look right back and bring up my fingers to my face, they are covered by you and I can't help but want to taste them.

So I do and by the moan I just heard I'm sure it turns you on. "Brooke" you whisper once again, for the hundredth time this past couple of minutes. "Please?"

I'm not sure what you want, but I'm sure I will find out later though. Not now. Now I've got to get to class.

I bent down, give you one last fierce kiss and stand up again. And then without giving you a second glance I open the door and walk out.

Leaving you there sitting on the floor, with your t-shirt pushed up and your jeans pulled down. Leaving you there on the cold hard floor of the dark janitors closet, all alone.

Leaving you just like you left me this morning…

Don't worry though, I'm still not done with you. My head is filled with thousands of different plans to make you scream, to make you beg and more.

Just you wait Haley James

You'll see…

* * *

**Don't forget to review.**

**But please be nice! :P**


	3. Only kissing

**Another update! Not quite happy with this one but just figured I should update since I won't be able to write a lot this month (thank school for that :S)**

_**- OTH - - OTH - - OTH - - OTH -- OTH -- OTH -- OTH -- OTH -- OTH -- OTH -- OTH -**_

**Only kissing**

You come in to class fifteen minutes late and by the look on your face I can see you're angry with me. I don't care though.

All I care about is while the teacher is still lecturing you I can still smell your scent on my fingers.

God you smell wonderful.

When the teacher is done with you, you walk over to the only empty seat in the room which is conveniently right next to mine.

I can't help but smirk a little when I see you eyeing me from the corner of your eye. Seeing you all angry makes me kinda hot…

"Hi" I almost purr at you as soon as the teacher turns away. Instead of answering you just pull out your notebook and ignore me completely.

That's ok though I wouldn't have it any other way cause little miss tutor girl wouldn't be tutor girl if she didn't want to pay attention in class.

I on the other hand think paying attention is totally overrated so I just watch you as you eagerly take notes. You are so damn sexy and you don't even know it.

The way you bite your lips when your in deep thought. The way they part when you let out a sigh. The way you run your tongue along them. I swear those lips are heaven sent!

Anyhow halfway through the lesson I get bored so I decide to write you a little note, asking you, well… not really asking more like ordering, to come over tonight.

The little folded note landing on your desk surprises you, but you recover quickly; picking it up and stuffing it in your pocket.

Guess you'll read it later.

And I guess I'll see you tonight…

_**- OTH - - OTH - - OTH - - OTH -- OTH -- OTH -- OTH -- OTH -- OTH -- OTH -- OTH -**_

One look at the clock tells me there are still a few minutes left before you'll arrive. And I'm sure you'll be here, right on time, Haley James is never late. Besides you just can't resist the things that I make you feel.

I sit patiently (or as patiently as one can be while waiting for what's about to happen) on the couch. Only one more minute now…

Finally, 1 minute and 34 seconds late (gasp), there's a timid knock on the door and I get up to let you in.

I open the door with a "you're late" and look you up and down. You look nice today, wearing a tight T-shirt that makes your beautiful breasts stand out and a skirt. A long skirt mind that, your ever-lasting innocence preventing you to show some skin. But that's ok, I plan to have gotten rid of your clothing as soon as possible anyways.

Of course you roll your eyes at me, "we need to talk" you say all seriously and I can't say it surprises me. Heck I expected you to want to have 'the talk' this morning when we woke up together, but of course you were too busy freaking out at that time.

I make my way to the kitchen without saying anything, confident that you will follow me. You do and stand nervously in the doorway as I hop onto the kitchen counter.

We both watch each other in silence, you wringing your hands and chewing on your lower lip in a nervous manner and me with an amused smirk on my face.

It's hard to believe that no more than twenty-four hours ago you were still a virgin. Still the cute innocent Haley that everybody knows and adores.

Not anymore though. No, I made you mine and mine alone cause God knows that I'd kill the person that has the balls to even think about touching you. Like I said: you're mine now.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I say, my voice huskier than normal as I pat the counter space next to me wanting you to sit down. I guess you find it safer to not be sitting so near to me cause instead of sitting next to me you lift yourself onto the kitchen island opposite of me.

"You know…" you flush as you try to find a way to put this whole little situation into words, guess talking about sex embarrasses you. "us"

"Us?" I decide to play dumb, and just make you say what you're thinking. If your old enough to have sex you have to be able to talk to about it anyways. Besides from my two experiences with you I've learned that little miss James has quite a filthy mouth.

"What we've been doing…" you trail of, your eyes going wide as I jump down and make my way over to you.

I'm sure I'm wearing what looks like a predatory-smile. And I'm sure it scares you, but what can I say: I'm mighty hungry and you are looking downright delicious to me.

"you mean this?" I ask as I stand between your legs and trail my fingers lightly up and down your upper leg, making your skirt hike up in the process.

"No… I mean yes," you manage to breathe out, "yes this yes."

I smirk evilly, letting my fingers go higher and higher. Closing my eyes in anticipation as they reach your panties. I am however stopped by your hands and a surprisingly forceful "Brooke!"

"We have to stop this. You can't keep doing this to me… I mean… I'm… You can't" I can see how difficult saying this is for you, I can also feel it. On my fingers. I can feel how much you want me to continue, you are so wet.

"Why not?" I ask.

And that makes you silent for a while, guess you're having doubts or something. Just thinking that makes me smile again. However after a few minutes you finally give me an answer: "We both know you're just using me Brooke. Poor innocent Haley, so easy to mess around with!" You exclaim as you throw up your arms in the air. "So no more teasing fingers either" You add as my fingers once again wriggle their way up.

I sigh, can't believe you think I'm just using you and that I'd do this just to mess with you. "Haley…" I start, trying to gather my thoughts "I'm not messing with you or anything, I just do this cause You are so damn hot!"

"Seriously!" I continue as you look at me all disbelievingly "I think you're the sexiest person I've ever met! Ever since I laid my eyes on you I've just wanted to… ravish you. Yesterday I just couldn't control myself any longer and well… you know what happened after that."

You contemplate what I'm saying for quite some time and I have to say it's making me quite anxious… I really hope we can continue this little thing we have going here, it's quite enjoyable.

"I'm not sure whether I believe you just yet Brooke…" you say and I sag my shoulders in disappointment. I think you notice though as you add: "But as long as you don't do anymore of that teasing fingers stuff we can still… yunno kiss?"

Awww aren't you cute all blushing and stuff! It makes me want you even more! But like you said no more teasing fingers… I can settle for kissing though.

Without waiting for more I just nod and lean closer to you, tilting my head upwards (since you're still seated on that counter) and pressing my lips firmly against yours.

After a few minutes of sliding my lips across yours I let my tongue dart out seeking permission to enter your mouth. It takes you microseconds to give in and once again I can't help but smile evilly as a genius plan takes form in my beautiful head.

"Brooke" you moan out of pleasure but also maybe cause of the fact that I've just started to slide up your skirt again.

"Yeah, yeah I know: no finger stuff. Only kissing." I say in between kisses feeling you relax again. Your relaxation is shortly lived however when I finish: "You didn't say _where_ this kisses had to be however…"

Taking advantage of your obvious confusion I quickly slide your panties down your sexy legs and you don't even notice.

"Brooke?" You question, "kisses where? What other place is there to… OH!" you exclaim with your eyes growing after catching my meaningful look. "Your not really going to…?"

You trail off, leaving the question hanging in the air. And I can't help but quirk my eyebrow a little, figures Haley James would be a stranger to the little technique called oral-stimulation.

"Why not?" I challenge, leaning forward I purr in your ear: "I bet you'd enjoy it…"

I'm quite certain you will, especially after how you just shivered in anticipation.

"But Brooke…" Gosh you are saying my name way too much this night, and I'd really, really rather have you saying it in an entire different way. Preferably moaning while my tongue is…

I'm cut off from my thoughts when you continue however: "it's just so… so personal and weird and…"

Ugh! Seriously way too much talking right now! So instead of waiting for you to continue your little righteous speech I tell you to shut the hell up and without further notice bend down and taste you.

God just one taste of you drives me absolutely crazy. You taste amazing… sorta spicy but sweet at the same time.

I continue to explore further, letting my tongue slowly glide between your folds, feeling your soft flesh and silk wetness, making me moan.

"Brooke!" you moan, just the way I wanted you to as my tongue slowly slides between your folds and then deeply into you. Pushing deeper and deeper I suddenly find myself even more turned on when I feel your muscles clench and unclench, trying to make me go deeper.

Darting in and out a few times I decide I can no longer wait to hear you moan my name a hundredth times more so I quickly slide my tongue upwards again. Upwards till I find that swollen bundle of nerves.

A string of curse words that would make a sailor blush leaves your mouth as I finally reach it, letting the tip of my tongue draw little circles over it.

Man this is so hot!

The way your hands are in my hear pulling me closer, the way your thighs are clamping down on my head so I can't move. And most of all the way you are constantly moaning my name, especially now that my mouth has started a little sucking motion.

It feels so good, knowing that I'm the only one that makes you feel like this. Knowing that I'm the only one that's ever tasted you… my Haley James.

"Brooke," you pant out once more "I can't… anymore… please Brooke"

And that does it, hearing you beg makes me lose all control and I start sucking harder and harder. Making you squirm and scream out in pure pleasure.

Finally I take your clit between my teeth and bite down, sending you over the edge with my name on your lips and your body convulsing frantically.

As you come down from your Brooke-induced high I quickly drink in your juices, feeling quite high myself.

The moment is shortly lived however as you suddenly sit up, push me away and jump off the counter.

"I can't believe you just did that Brooke!" you spat. "Just after I told you I didn't want to anymore!"

"Well technically…" I start, with which I'm sure is a cocky grin on my face, but you don't really listen, too busy making your way towards the door.

You're too fast for me to stop you and a few seconds later I hear the door slam, telling me you have indeed left.

I sigh heavily, partly cause I feel bad for making you angry but partly (and mainly) cause I didn't get to make you mine a few times more this night.

As I walk towards the living room I'm suddenly stopped by a sight that actually makes me moan out loud.

There on the kitchen floor are your pink, and obviously damp panties. Now normally panties don't really turn me on that much, but this time they do. Cause them being here means that Miss innocent is out there walking the street, completely naked underneath her skirt….

Damn…

I bend down and pick them up, smirking at the scent that still lingers on them.

Ah well… guess I'll just have to go by your house tomorrow to return them…

_**- OTH - - OTH - - OTH - - OTH -- OTH -- OTH -- OTH -- OTH -- OTH -- OTH -- OTH -**_

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**Anyways leave a review!  
Maybe it will cheer me up a bit, since I still have lots of learning to do before my school examn the day after tomorrow :(**

**ciao!**

**GTF**


	4. Your body betrays you

**Hey guys! Thought I might surprise you with a quick, short (yeas short) update.**

**enjoy!**

_**- OTH - - OTH - - OTH - - OTH -- OTH -- OTH -- OTH -- OTH -- OTH -- OTH -- OTH -**_

**Your body betrays**** you**

"Knock, knock" I say startling you from where you are seated at your desk on the other side of the room.

I'm leaning against the doorpost and I can help smirk at the familiarity of this situation. Well at least I'm not naked this time…

Might change though…

"You forgot this" I say lifting my hand showing off the little piece of fabric that's dangling from my index finger.

Hehe that makes you come out of your shocked stage as you quickly get up and grasp it from my hands with a dark blush creeping up your cheeks.

"What are you doing here?" you hiss. Not very nice now is it? It's ok though, guess you have the right to be a bit angry at me. I mean just about an hour ago you were at my house telling you I couldn't fuck you anymore and then five minutes later…

Anyhow I'm getting off topic. "I came to see you" I state with a tone that must sounds like 'well duh'. I look at your desk and it doesn't surprise me that there's homework on top of it, hell I hadn't expected it to be any other way.

"but I see your busy…" I continue while strutting over to the other side of the room with an extra swing in my hips. I'm sure you're watching me.

I turn around, yep you were definitely checking out my ass! That fact alone makes me grin. Well that and the fact that you totally look like a deer-in-the-headlights now that I've seductively sat myself right on top of your mathematics homework.

"Brooke…" God are you stuck on repeat today or something? I swear if I had a dollar for every time you said that…

"I said I don't want to do this anymore!" you continue, bitingly. Guess you really are fed up with this thing. "It's wrong and I don't want it, not anymore, not now, not ever!"

At this I have to scoff "whatever tutor girl. I _know_ you want me. And don't feed me bullcrap and say you don't" I continue quickly as I see you open your mouth to retort. "Your body betrays you."

And it's true. It's obvious how your breathing as quickened ever since I entered the room. Obvious that your pupils are dilated with want and anticipation for what could happen. But most off all it's so very fucking obvious how your nipples hardened the moment you caught sight of me seductive form sitting on top of your desk.

Who would have thought little miss tutor girl would actually be turned on by the though of having sex in her precious little study-corner. Right on top of her homework at that, gasp!

Anyways you see me looking at you and you quickly cover your chest by folding your arms across it. Yep there's that blush again.

"Ok maybe my body wants you," you finally admit, atta girl! "But my mind and certainly my heart doesn't want you one bit!"

Ow ouch that kinda stung a bit.

I can see that you're serious though, you don't want me here. At least now.

So I get up and make my way back towards the door, but before I leave I whisper in your ear, making sure to let my warm breath tickle your neck: "when you decide to listen to your body you know where to find me"

And with one last quick bite of your neck and one last shudder from you, I make my way out of the room and out of the house, confident that I'll be seeing you again.

_**- OTH - - OTH - - OTH - - OTH -- OTH -- OTH -- OTH -- OTH -- OTH -- OTH -- OTH -**_

**Hope you guys liked it despite it not having any sex-scenes what so ever.  
But not to fear, next chapter will be full off sexyness again! this was just a little in-between chapter.**

**don't forget to review!**


	5. Such a btch

_**Wowzers I'm back! :D  
A bit late but... its my longest chapter ever so dont go hating on me pls :P**_

**_enjoy and drop a review ;)_**

_**- OTH - - OTH - - OTH - - OTH -- OTH -- OTH -- OTH -- OTH -- OTH -- OTH -- OTH -**_

**Such a bitch**

Well I'm really starting to rethink this whole 'I'll be seeing you' thing.

It's been six weeks. Six weeks of not seeing you. At least not the way I want to see you. Sure I've seen you at school and rivercourt and all, but still… Six weeks of not being able to touch you.

It's driving me crazy.

And what makes it even worse is the fact that I can't seem to relieve this tension that has been building up inside of my any other way. And believe me: I've tried. In the first two weeks without you I _tried _to sleep with three different guys. _Tried_ being the absolute keyword here. I soon found out that all of those guys did absolutely nothing for me, they just couldn't turn me on. Sure they were handsome and all, but every time they put their lips or hands on me I couldn't help but compare them to you. And trust me when I say: compared to you everyone sucks… and not in the good way, mind that.

Six week without sex and I'm almost going insane. Seriously, even Brooke-ing myself is just not enough.

Damn you Haley James!

So once again I find myself staring at you, this time while we're in our English lit. class. And once again I find myself thinking: God, you're sexy!

I guess you should count yourself lucky that we are in a classroom right now. Cause the only thing that's currently stopping me from ripping your clothes off and having my dirty way with you are the other people that are currently also occupying this room. Come to think of it… that wouldn't really stop me… if only you wouldn't mind some voyeurism…

Seriously though; it's an outright miracle that I've been able to make it through these last couple of weeks! Never thought I'd say this but thank God you wear those baggy clothes. If you'd wear anything that was even remotely sexier than this I'd probably molest you.

Not that you'd really mind though if I was indeed to molest you. Sure you'd get all snobby and whiny with me, but that would be after. Waaay after I had my way with you, no during the actual molesting I'm sure you'd do nothing more than moan and scream.

So why haven't I? Why haven't I just gone to your room again to seduce you since it's so damn obvious that you wouldn't resist? Well, the simple and harsh truth is that I don't want to. Don't get me wrong, of course I'd love to fuck you again, but not like before. Not with me being the dominant one and seducing you. No, I want you to come to me this time. If only to show you that I'm not just using you, but that you are using me just as much. That you want me just as much as I want you…

It still sucks though, all this waiting. Brooke Davis, queen of Tree Hill High is not used to waiting and she isn't liking it one bit.

Luckily however I still have my best bud P. Sawyer to distract me from my everlasting sabbatical. She just said something, what I don't know exactly since I was obviously distracted.

"Huh?" I say eloquently, earning me an eye roll because she's annoyed at me for not paying attention.

"I said: you want to go to the beach later on?"

I think about it for a while. Am I really in the mood for this? I've sure been feeling crappy lately and I really don't want Peyton to notice this. She'd just keep on bugging me till I'd tell her what's wrong and I really, really don't want to tell. Then again: it might be good for me t try and have some fun, it might even cheer me up. Besides, I could use a little tanning… My mind made up I finally agree with Peyton's request.

I feel better already!

At least until the fates decide to completely screw me over when I hear blondie say: "Cool, so I'll pick you up at six and then we'll pick up Hales together."

And now all I can think is: 'Haley in a bikini… Oh Hell No!'

_**- OTH - - OTH - - OTH - - OTH -- OTH -- OTH -- OTH -- OTH -- OTH -- OTH -- OTH -**_

When the clock tells me it's 5.45 I'm still freaking out, trying to decide just what the fuck I should do. If I cancel I'll have to come up with an excuse and knowing Peyton she'll just keep on whining till I'll come along anyway. Plus: I can't seem to be able to come up with a believable excuse.

No, I'll have to go to the beach, So I'll have to see you… in your bikini… with water dripping from you-

'Focus, Davis! Focus'

I scold myself, seriously, two words: short attention span. Oh, those are three words…hehe.

Anyway I'll just have to go to the beach for a few hours and keep my cool. I can do that! Right? Right! Piece of cake! Walk in the park! Easy as-

Luckily I am saved from making up more stupid saying as the doorbell rings. Aaand I'm freaking out again. I don't let it show however as I go to open the door and am not surprised to see peyton there, looking all bad-ass as always. "Hey skinny girl!" I rasp, my throat dry from nerves for what's to come. "Where's your swimming gear?" I ask for lack of anything else to say.

She's wearing her usual skinny jeans and concert T-shirt (Jimmy eats world, I believe), a big contrast with my attire which consists of nothing more than a bikini and brightly coloured flip-flops.

Once again in true Peyton-fashion she just shrugs and replies with a casual: "underneath my clothes. Ready to go?" Ha! Seems like I'm not the only one who doesn't like waiting.

I shrug back, only cause I know she hates it when I do it instead of answering, little hypocritical bitch. Anyhow I quickly grab my bag from the table next to the door and follow her outside towards that death-trap that she calls her car.

Ten minutes later we finally pull up in front of your house. Geez am I ever glad to be still alive, I swear it's a miracle Peyton has never killed anyone with the way she drives.

She herself doesn't seem to be affected by the rollercoaster ride we just had as she simple relaxes in her seat and honks her car horn.

And suddenly I'm not really sure if I really am happy to be still alive. Hell, I'm pretty sure I've died and gone to heaven (cheesy I know) cause there you are and you are indeed wearing nothing but a bikini.

And can I just say: Gah!

My mind is suddenly flashing back towards English lit. class this morning. In which I swore that if you'd wear anything more sexier I'd moles you, and I think I just might…

Tearing my eyes away from your smoking body I finally manage to catch the surprised look on your face as you spot me. Hehe guess I wasn't the only one that wasn't expecting this to me a threesome outing (not like that you perv).

"hey Hales," I hear P. Sawyer say from her seat next to me and I figure I should probably say something too, I am distracted however when you lean over a bit to place your stuff in the backseat, giving me a perfect view of you cleavage.

"Hey tutor hottie," I finally manage to utter, my voice if possible even more raspier than before. "Looking good."

Of course it satisfies me to no end as I see you blush heavily even though you try to hide it by letting your hair fall over your face. This whole beach thing might actually be fun if I do get to mess a bit with you like this. I'm glad that I'm a naturally flirty girl because now Peyton won't find it weird or anything since I'm just being me.

When we arrive at the beach we quickly find ourselves a nice spot to lay our towels dome for some tanning. I sigh contently as I close my eyes, letting the sun warm my skin. And finally (praise the Lord!) for the first time in SIX whole weeks you speak to me.

"You'd better use some sunscreen or else you'll get sun burned."

And again you blush as I coo: "Aww tutor girl I didn't know you cared." I even went as far as grinning like an idiot and putting my hand over where my heart is, being the drama queen that I am. I feel even greater pleasure however as I see your gaze quickly shift to where my hand is resting on my chest. The gaze is very brief but still I see it, just like I see you eyes turn slightly darker. Could it be desire?

You catch me looking intently at you and the blush on your cheeks darkens even more as you quickly turn yourself away and flop yourself down on your towel, your face facing away from me. That's ok though, after six weeks I'm sure I can wait a bit longer especially now that I have some prove that this isn't a lost cause since you apparently desire me too…

_**- OTH - - OTH - - OTH - - OTH -- OTH -- OTH -- OTH -- OTH -- OTH -- OTH -- OTH -**_

A few hours have passed in which we've tanned, swum, eaten ice-cream and have tanned again, just like we are still doing now. At least you and I are, I'm pretty sure Peyton is just sleeping and getting fried, poor thing, red is so not a good colour for her.

For what feels like the hundredth time this day I sigh, I'm feeling restless. I think it has something to do with the fact that you are lying just mere inches away from me with barely any clothing on. And to top it all off this heat is making me quite… horny, to be honest.

So being the ever brave and bold Brooke Davis I slowly but surely begin to slide my hand across the sand, knowing that it will eventually touch you. My eyes are still closed as I guide them closer and closer to you and then finally my finger tips find heated flesh. It's almost as I've been hit with a slight electric current cause I can the sparks flying up my arm, your touch does that to me. And I guess it works vice versa cause I feel you jump slightly at my touch. You don't pull away however and I take this as a good sign as I slide my hand a bit further so it's now covering yours.

I can't believe how soft your skin really is.

Sure it's been six weeks but one would think that I wouldn't forget how your skin feels so quickly. But then again, in all the times that I've touched you I've been amazed by the smoothness and softness of it. And I think I'll always be.

I sigh again (for the 101st time by now) but this time not out of restlessness or annoyance but out of joy. I can't help but think that this is a step in the right direction for us. Especially now that I hear you sigh in exactly the same way.

But then suddenly a dark cloud appears at the horizon, literally, or so it seems cause the sun is suddenly blocked and I'm covered in shade. But as I open my eyes I see that it's not a cloud that is blocking my sun but a guy. A rather decent looking guy, if you go for the muscled, white-toothed, tanned ones that is. He is looking down at me and once he sees I've noticed him too he gives me a wide smile and says: "Hi, I'm Mike."

Seriously is that all he can up with? Guys can be so stupid sometimes, bugging you and blocking your sun and then having nothing better to say than 'hi I'm Mike'. I'm about to tell him to fuck off but something is stopping me, and that something is you. You because I can feel you stiffen next to me, you are not happy with the guy here, but why? Could you actually be…

Jealous?

I try to test the waters a bit as I prop myself on my elbows and give the guy (Mike was it?) a charming smile of my own, dimples and all, while saying: "Hey Mike, I'm Brooke."

Off course he takes this as a sign to just plop down next to me in the sand and starts sweet-talking me. Not that I'm really listening or anything, no years of training have taught me how to act is you are listening while really you are not even there with your mind. So I just sit there and smile, nod and 'hmm' as he talks and talks and talks (I swear he's worse than me).

My real focus however is on you. You are still laying there on your towel but your eyes are now opened, and boy let me tell you: they are shooting daggers at the guy that has weaselled his way in between us. I suddenly get where the phrase 'if looks could kill' comes from.

Yep, definitely jealous.

This little fact makes me smirk slightly. You were jealous, jealous cause _you_ wanted _me._ You didn't want some guy to be hitting on me and you definitely didn't want me hitting on him!

I did however, I used all the little flirt-tricks I owned. I laughed at his jokes, touched him slightly on the arm when he said something 'funny' and I even went as far as touching his biceps with admiration as he flexed them to show off. Ugh, I'm almost making myself sick. It's cool though cause you are totally buying it and are now clenching your fists tightly, making your knuckles turn white, it seems like you want to hit him. I briefly wonder what would happen if you were indeed to do that but I quickly shove the thought out of my head since Mike obviously asked me something, he's looking at me all expectantly.

"Huh?" I ask, geez I'm so eloquent today.

He doesn't seem to mind though as he laughs is white smile (obviously artificially bleached) at me and repeats the question. 'If I've ever been to Hawaii?'

"Nope" I answer with a shrug actually intrigued where this is. I quickly loose my interest however as whats-his-name starts talking about surfing and about how is dad owns a beach-house there. (please, as if that'd impress me).

What does catches my attention though is the slight snort I hear coming from my right. Did you just snort? Yes you did, and you are even rolling your eyes. I glare at you quickly but you just shrug and give me this look as if to say 'seriously Brooke, him?'

Really, to be honest this is pissing me off a bit. First you ignore me for SIX WHOLE WEEKS, and then suddenly you get all jealous when a guy tries to hit on me and as if that's not enough you are actually making fun of him.

Well excuse me little miss Haley James but go fuck yourself!

You have no right to get jealous or anything. That right flew away at the moment you told me to stay away.

I decide not to show my anger though, I don't want to give you that satisfaction and besides: I've got a better plan. So I turn to mike and smile sweetly at him before saying: "My family actually owns a beach house on this beach, you wanna check it out?"

Hehe, from the corner of my eye I can see you stiffen even more, serves you right bitch. And just for kicks I use my husky voice as I add: "my bedroom is really cool…"

That last part really does the trick as I totally see your eyes widen and even your fingernails dig into the palm of your hand. Mike of course just nods eagerly thinking he just scored the jackpot. I said it before and I'll say it again: Ugh Guys!

Anyways I quickly gather my stuff and pack it in my back. And all the while I can feel your heated stare burning at the back of my neck but I'm really to chicken to turn to look at you again. I'm pretty sure the look you are giving me right now is zero fun.

So as I stand up I grab Mike's arm and start dragging him away from you as quickly as I can. When we are finally a good distance away I actually dare to give you one last glance and I even throw you a quick wink, (yes I really went there, and yes I really am that evil) before leading my hostage even further towards the row of beach houses not too far away.

Leaving you all alone, alone with your thoughts of me and this guy in my 'cool' bedroom. Thoughts of me fucking _him_ instead of _you. _

I am such a bitch…

_**- OTH - - OTH - - OTH - - OTH -- OTH -- OTH -- OTH -- OTH -- OTH -- OTH -- OTH -**_

**That's all folks. Hope you liked!**

**Next chapter should be here any day now, and I promise: next chapter will be SEXY again xP**


	6. Furious

___**Hey guys! Here's an update!  
Sorry it took me so long but i'm having a bit of a writers block or soemthing. And everytime I do want to write school comes up and i'm busy with that.**_

**_Anyways thanks for still following this story. hope you will enjoy :)_**

___**- OTH - - OTH - - OTH - - OTH - OTH - OTH - OTH - OTH - OTH - OTH - OTH **__**–**_

_So as I stand up I grab Mike's arm and start dragging him away from you as quickly as I can. When we are finally a good distance away I actually dare to give you one last glance and I even throw you a quick wink, (yes I really went there, and yes I really am that evil) before leading my hostage even further towards the row of beach houses not too far away._

_Leaving you all alone, alone with your thoughts of me and this guy in my 'cool' bedroom. Thoughts of me fucking__him__instead of__you._

_I am such a bitch…_

_**- OTH - - OTH - - OTH - - OTH - OTH - OTH - OTH - OTH - OTH - OTH - OTH **__**–**_

**chapter 6**

**Furious**

And I really, really am.

Not that you mind though, guess bitches turn you on or something. Or maybe it was just the jealousy that pushed you over the edge…

Anyways, lets just start at the beginning.

_This afternoon, after I dragged off Mike towards the beach house I immediately proved my membership to the one tree hill bitch-club by turning the guy down (and not so gently I might add). Of course he was confused at first, asking me stupid things such as: 'what about your bedroom?' But as soon as the fact that I was serious penetrated that thick scull of his, confusion turned into anger. He even started calling me names._

_Asshole._

_I finally did get rid of them though, I think the comment about you being able to do things he couldn't even dream off did the trick. I swear: you should have seen his face; priceless! _

_Anyway when he finally left I figured it would be best if I'd just hang around the beach house for a while instead of heading back towards the beach and risking running into a very pissed off, but hot you. _

_And of course there was really nothing much to do in that stupid beach house so eventually I just ended up staring out the window, wallowing in self-pity. _

_I really am pathetic._

_I couldn't really help it though, one minute things were looking good for me, you being all jealous and stuff. But then the next minute things were totally fucked up. And what made it even worse was that there was no one to blame for this situation but dear old me. I was the one that made you jealous, I was the one who dragged off Mike towards the beach house and most importantly I was the one that pissed you off so much that you probably will never speak to me again._

_Great, just fucking great._

_I sighed for what seems like the hundredth time in these last couple of minutes, while slamming my head against the glass of the window I was staring out. It hurt, but I guess this hurt was better than the actual hurt of realising my on stupidity. _

_And that actually did hurt too. Cause despite what you may think, this is not all about sex for me. I was not just angry at myself for screwing up the change to ever sleep with you again (though that sucks too) but most of all I was also angry at myself for probably ruining our friendship to no repair. _

_But after a few more head-bangs against the glass I figured it would be safer for my brain tissue to stop doing that so I just continued looking at sea from afar. It was beautiful really, there's something calming about the sight of blue waves crashing down on the yellow sand. And despite my foul mood even the display of children playing around, building sandcastles managed to bring a smile to my face. _

_That is until my line of view got blocked._

_By a spectacular view I might add. Your breasts really are the most perfect thing I've ever seen in my life. I swear: that one glance immediately made me excited again._

_The excitement didn't last long however. As soon as it had started it ended again once my eyes finally did the decent thing (stopped ogling you) and met yours. _

_Saying you were pissed off earlier was a definite understatement. You were FURIOUS. I suddenly understood the whole 'if looks could kill' thing, cause let me tell you: if that were true I'd be dead and buried by now. Did people at school actually think that Brooke Davis was afraid of no one? Ha suckers! Cause here I was, quite literally shaking in my jimmy choo's and almost pissing myself. _

_It didn't take long for you to find the door and having yanked it open and in mere seconds you and me were finally face to face. You breathing heavily, red faced and flaming eyes and me barely breathing at all, pale white and wide eyed. I'm sure we must have made a comical scene like this._

_I didn't have long to ponder how this would look to an outsider however because you decided to speak up._

"_What the fuck Brooke!"_

_Oh swearing! Never a good sign when the cute little tutor girl starts to swear. If possible it made me even more scared about what was to come. So naturally I did the first thing any other sane person would have done: I made a beeline to the door._

_But damn it, you were faster than me and quickly blocked my way by putting your arm in front of the doorpost, quickly followed by your other arm on the other side of me, effectively trapping me between you and the wall._

_And now all I could do was swallow heavily and pray to whoever was listening that I would actually make it out of here alive. _

"_Look Haley… I'm really, really sor-"_

_SMACK!_

_Ouch that actually hurt! _

_I put my hand to my cheek softly rubbing the spot that still stung from your slap. I couldn't believe that you actually did that. _

"_Don't you dare apologize to me Brooke!"_

_You almost spat at me, your eyes blazing. "don't you dare apologize and think that will make everything ok. You're nothing but a selfish bitch who cares about nothing but herself!"_

_And that kinda hurt too. _

_But then again it was also fair, after all I did really only think about my own needs at the beach as I childishly gained great satisfaction in seeing you jealous._

"_You're right Haley… I'm selfish and a bitch and such and asshole and –"_

_And once again I couldn't finish my sentence cause you cut me off once more._

_This time in a far more pleasurable way however. Cause suddenly all I could feel were your lips pressed up against mine… _

I repeat: guess bitches turn you on or something. Or maybe it was just the jealousy that pushed you over the edge…

Anyhow it doesn't really matter anymore because all that matters now is the fact that I am here, pressed up against a wall with your hot lips against mine.

Never before have you kissed me like this. Sure your kisses have been wonderful; they are hot, sweet, warm and taste great. But this kiss… this rough searing hot kiss… it makes me weak in the knees, literally. My knees buckle and if it wasn't for your hands that made their way on my hips I would have fallen right there and then.

As to steady myself I wrap my arms around your neck, twisting my hands in your soft hair and pulling you closer. But before I could even take control you grabbed my wrists and pushed them back against the wall above my head harshly, making me gasp in shock giving your tongue easy access into my mouth.

I moaned loudly as you bit my lower lip while at the same time pressing one of your thighs between mine, making my hips buck up into you. Let me tell you: this new Haley is so damn sexy, I swear I even heard you growl at one point.

"Fuck you"

You breathed once we parted for some much needed air. One of your hands still on my wrists above my head but the other one roughly stroking the skin of my stomach underneath my t-shirt.

"Yes Please"

I answer cheekily and your lips are upon mine once again, your hands moving around even more frantically. Pulling and scraping at clothes and skin, desperately trying to get at me. And as you pull away again, huffing a bit because of my annoying clothes I work hard to find another smart remark. But all that comes out however is a hoarse "fuck" cause with one swift movement you just pushed your hand inside my shorts and into my panties.

And now all I really can do is moan since you feel just too damn good there between my folds and inside my wetness.

My hips grind against your hand helplessly as you effortlessly slide two fingers in at once. And fuck it feels good.

I don't even care that you are a bit rough with me and I will probably be a bit (or a lot) sore in the morning. In fact: I kinda like it. It's a good kind of pain. Just like the pain that those little bites in my neck give me.

Quickly you slide in another finger as your other hand releases my wrists, letting them fall down and lock themselves around your neck. Just in time because as your other hand roughly starts playing with my nipple through the fabric of my t-shirt my knees give even more and now the only thing holding me up are my arms around your neck and your fingers pounding in and out of me, making my back slam against the wall.

God you are so good at this, I don't think I will be to last much longer.

And just as that thought enters my head you curl your fingers just right to touch my sweet spot and your thumb pushes harshly against my clit, sending me over the edge.

I come hard. Trashing in your arms, muscles trembling and coating your hand and my pants with my juices.

"Haley"

I manage to moan one last time before my body finally gives up and collapses against you.

So here I am, sandwiched between you and the wall. Out of breath and utterly satisfied. Your tongue licking the bite-marks that are on my neck and your hand still deep in me.

Who would have thought sweet little tutor girl actually had it in her?

I should make you jealous more often…

_**- OTH - - OTH - - OTH - - OTH - OTH - OTH - OTH - OTH - OTH - OTH - OTH **__**–**_

**_that's it for today folks. Let me know what you thought, just hit the little button down below and type a little something something to make me happy. please *puppy eyes*_**


	7. Wonderful, hot and steamy

**HEy all!**

I was once again despreatly trying to avoid homework and it was either writing a new chapter or cleaning out my room... so yeah: tah-dah another chapter! xP

anyways hope you'll enjoy!

_**- OTH - - OTH - - OTH - - OTH - OTH - OTH - OTH - OTH - OTH - OTH - OTH –**_

"_Haley"_

_I manage to moan one last time before my body finally gives up and collapses against you._

_So here I am, sandwiched between you and the wall. Out of breath and utterly satisfied. Your tongue licking the bite-marks that are on my neck and your hand still deep in me._

_Who would have thought sweet little tutor girl actually had it in her?_

_I should make you jealous more often…_

_**- OTH - - OTH - - OTH - - OTH - OTH - OTH - OTH - OTH - OTH - OTH - OTH –**_

**Chapter 7**

**Wonderful, hot and steamy**

I woke up wonderfully relaxed and even though my thoughts were still fuzzy and my brain wasn't working properly I also knew I felt utterly satisfied.

But as I went to stretch out I couldn't help but groan and wince as I felt my muscles protesting heavily against the movement.

That wince however quickly turned into a grin as my brain finally decided to start firing those neurotransmitters and I remembered just exactly what had happened the previous night.

Sex.

Wonderful, hot, steamy, best-I've-ever-had sex.

The grin on my face grew even wider when I turned to my side and discovered that you actually did stay the night this time.

To be honest, I had been a tiny bit afraid last night before I went to sleep. Afraid that when I woke up the next morning that you would be gone and were back to the whole ignoring me thing.

Luckily you were here next to me, lying on your belly, your arms and legs sprawled haphazardly across the bed and your faced smushed up against the pillow.

I couldn't help but think about how adorable you really are.

Anyways the point is: you are here, so ignoring my was definitely not the first thing you would do as you woke up.

Cause really, ignoring a naked person in the bed next to you is kinda hard.

Trust me, I've tried.

Since it looked like you were totally zonked out and wouldn't be fully conscious for at least an hour or so I decided to just lay down and watch you for a bit.

I've never been able to fully stare at you without inhibition before. Before this whole thing started I had to constantly be careful so you wouldn't catch my stares and freak out. And after that, when you finally found out that I wanted you, I still had to be careful because I'm sure our friends would have been suspicious if they caught me giving you heated stares while almost drooling.

SO this whole staring thing now… It was kinda nice.

I followed the contours of your face with my eyes, I burned every curve and dip of your body in my memory and I couldn't help but shudder as I vividly remembered touching, teasing and tasting those curves last night.

After you took me quite viciously against the wall (which you did extremely well, I might add) we ended up doing it on the couch, on the stairs and eventually in the bed we were currently lying in.

It really had felt sooo good to finally hear you moan my name again, to finally feel your soft skin underneath my fingertips and to finally feel your juices once again cover my tongue as it moved between your folds…

I whimpered a bit as I felt myself become excited again. Pressing my thighs together to easy the pressure a bit I chewed my bottom lip thoughtfully as I tried to sort my thoughts. Should I wake you so we could have another round of hot, mind-blowing sex? Or would You freak out, saying last night was all a mistake? Would you yell at me and then quickly rush out the house so you could go back to ignoring me again?

All of those options were all very possible and I wasn't sure what to do next. I knew, even last night while we were busy, that there was a chance that you would freak out eventually. And I also knew that I really, really hoped that that wouldn't be the case. I hoped you would wake up, tell me last nice was great and would roll over and kiss me.

Realizing this might really be my last chance to be with you like this before you were gone again I made my decision.

If this was going to be the last time, I would at least make it a memorable last time.

Mind made up, I rolled over so I was closer to you and softly started kissing your shoulder blades and every part of your soft neck I could reach, trying to memorize the feel of you.

I grinned as I heard you moan slightly in your sleep as I found that sensitive spot in your neck. In the few short nights we had been together I had made it my life-goal to discover as much as I could about your body, discover your sensitive areas and discover the responses you made when I did indeed find one of those spots. And to be honest, I was thoroughly satisfied to be able to say that I was certain I had actually managed to reach my goal.

You moaned again as my hand lightly started trailing along your back. Up and down my fingers went across your spine, occasionally dipping down a bit further to caress your smooth butt cheeks.

Wanting more and wanting to feel you completely I finally dared to let my fingers slip lower and lower till they slipped between your legs and towards your centre.

The first touch there actually made me gasp. You were so warm, so soft, so… wet. This time it was my turn t moan as my fingers softly began to stroke you, enjoying the slick, warm feel of you.

You surprised me however when you suddenly rolled over, so you were lying on your back. I stiffened slightly as I watched you for any signs of freaking out, but I let out a deep breath as I realized you were indeed still asleep.

My fingers quickly returned to their previous spot between your thighs that had actually spread farther apart with your movement, giving me easier excess.

The top of my index finger slowly slid up and down between your folds, finally making its way from your opening to your hardened clit. I stayed there as I softly drew circles around it, causing your breath to hitch as you moaned quite loudly this time.

I knew you were close to waking up, your body was twitching and your breath was coming out in short gasps, there was no way you were gonna sleep through this.

Deciding it was now or never I let my finger trail down again so it was now hovering just outside of your entrance. As my other finger joined in I pushed them both inside quickly, not wanting to wait any longer to feel you pulse around me. This did the trick as you gasped loudly, your back arching off the bed as your eyes finally snapped open. They locked with mine and I could see the lust reflected in them.

"Brooke"

You managed to ground out as my fingers started up a pumping motion, making you fall back in the pillow with a shuddering breath. Your hips quickly settled into a stable rhythm of pushing up and down against my fingers, making them slide in deeper and deeper.

I closed my eyes, overwhelmed by the feeling of you moving beneath me and the warmness that was wrapped around my fingers. With my eyes still squeezed shot I went back to kissing your neck, trailing my tongue down from your ear to your pulse point, lapping up the thin sheen of sweat that had formed.

As I went lower and lower, finally scorching your nipples with my hot mouth I can see you toss your head from side to side as your fingers grip into the sheets underneath you. You are obviously enjoying this.

Your fingers eventually made their way into my hair as my mouth went even lower and finally reached your centre and started sucking on your clit there.

Your heavy breathing quickly turned into short whiny gasps as I felt your muscles clench and unclench repeatedly trying to get me to go even deeper.

"Faster"

You gasped and I could tell you were close. Not wanting to tease you any longer and wanting to hear you scream my name again I quickly worked my tongue faster while curling my fingers inside of you so I could hit that special spot.

And as expected after three more trust I can feel your muscles clamp down on me as your body shakes and my name flows from your mouth as the air in your lungs squeezes out in a silent scream.

After a full minute your body finally collapses against the bed again and my fingers leave the confines of your folds. My tongue quickly lapses up all your juices, savouring the taste before I make my way up along your body so we are finally face to face again.

I wait patiently for you to calm down some more and catch your breath, the smile on my face quickly fading a bit as I await your reaction anxiously all the while hoping and praying that one thing doesn't happen…

Please don't freak out.

_**- OTH - - OTH - - OTH - - OTH - OTH - OTH - OTH - OTH - OTH - OTH - OTH –**_

**ANd? what do you think? let me know!**

**I already know what the next chapter will be but I still gotta write it so...I'm not sure when it will be posted cause eventually I will have to do my homework... unfortunatly.**

**Well anyways I'm off now, gotta go relax in the sun xP**

ciao!

GHF


	8. some kinda weird threesome

**Hey guys!**

**Update! yay me! =P**

**anyways, hope you enjoy ;)**

_**- OTH - - OTH - - OTH - - OTH - OTH - OTH - OTH - OTH - OTH - OTH - OTH –**_

_After a full minute your body finally collapses against the bed again and my fingers leave the confines of your folds. My tongue quickly lapses up all your juices, savouring the taste before I make my way up along your body so we are finally face to face again._

_I wait patiently for you to calm down some more and catch your breath, the smile on my face quickly fading a bit as I await your reaction anxiously all the while hoping and praying that one thing doesn't happen…_

_Please don't freak out._

_**- OTH - - OTH - - OTH - - OTH - OTH - OTH - OTH - OTH - OTH - OTH - OTH –**_

**Chapter 8**

**some kinda weird threesome**

As I'm steering my car past the others and down the street I can't keep the smile that has permanently etched itself on my face under control.

This morning was great.

No it was more than great. It was wonderful, fantastic, perfect.

It was indescribable.

After you so wonderfully came into my mouth (you taste great by the way) you totally returned the favour. Turns out my sacredness of you freaking out was totally uncalled for. Cause instead of doing that you just decided to push me back on the bed and slam your fingers in me.

God I'm still sore…

Doesn't matter though, I really, really liked it. And thinking about how I got this slight ache makes me even more wet.

I shift slightly at the dampness that is forming in my panties and I actually dare to shoot a glance in your direction. You are blushing and I can't help but find it utterly cute.

Your cheeks have been turning every shade of red ever since we entered the car and I actually winced a bit as I sat down, which of course mortified you to no end. Knowing that you actually fucked me so hard that I literally had trouble sitting down. Of course I couldn't care less and of course I've told you that for like a thousand times but it still hasn't sunk in that brilliant, big brain of yours yet.

I bite my lip a bit (which is also a bit sore) as I realise I'm going to have to reassure you again, for the thousands-and-first time.

"Haley"

I say waiting for a sign that indicates that I have your attention.

You keep looking away but from the darkening blush on your face I can see that you heard me. "Listen, if we are to keep this little agreement we have going, you're going to be a little less shy." I continue as gently ads I can, not wanting to be bitchy or demanding at all.

It's true though.

You and I made a little agreement this morning. A friends-with-benefits agreement if you will. And for this to work you really need to be a bit more forward and not be too ashamed. I mean what's wrong with a little fun between friends? Besides how can I give you sneaky touches in school when you immediately start blushing! I'm sure everyone will notice it when you sit there looking like some kind f tomato…

I am interrupted from making any more sneaky plans as you finally speak, with a slight stutter but at least a little less blushing (thank god). "I know Brooke" you say while sighing deeply as your hand brushes through your hair in a frustrated manner. "I want this, _trust me_ I d. And I'll try ok?"

At this I smile, you're such a good girl, guess I'll have to reward you later… preferably in the janitor's closet… Instead of saying this however I reply with: "good cause here we are" and get out of the car, locking it behind me before waiting for you to get out and follow me into the building.

"Ok, here we go. I can do this" you squeak out as I link my arm through yours and pull you with me. You really are too cute for your own good. It just makes me want to pinch your cheek and coo.. that or fuck you against the wall.

He, guess I really dig your whole innocence vibe. Does that make me some kind of perv? If so: I don't give a flying fuck as long as I get to fuck you.

With ,what I'm sure is the biggest grin ever, on my face I strut myself down the hall towards your locker, knowing you will probably need to get some heavy books from inside of it. But as soon as we get there my grin turns into a full blown smile and seconds later I'm laughing like crazy.

Peyton is standing at your locker.

Standing there, arms folded across her chest with a glare on her face. On her _bright red_ face that is.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up" she scowls as we get near her "where the fuck did you guys go yesterday! I wake up there on the beach all alone, looking like a freaking lobster!"

Whoops.

I guess no one woke her up after I took off with Mike and you stormed after me.

I can't help but find it terribly funny though and it doesn't take long before I'm clutching my sides as tears are streaming down my face.

From the corner of my watery eye I can see that you are also sniggering and it makes me smile even more.

"Seriously though, where the fuck did you go?" Peyton states, still slightly angry, as I finally calm down a bit. To be honest: I can see why she is angry at us, we left her at the beach to fry after all. Plus, that sunburn must hurt like a bitch.

"Sorry Pey. I hooked up with some guy named Mike and well… you know me…" I reply smoothly while waving my hands around a bit, secretly a bit proud at myself for talking my way out of this one without actually lying.

It works as Peyton does nothing but shrug and rolls her eyes at me, obviously used to my antics by now. "And you!" she continues however, once again angry while turning towards you. "Where did you go? Or did you guys have some kinda weird threesome with this Mike dude!"

Aaaaaand here goes the laughing again. The way you're standing there looking all shocked-like and the way Peyton is closer to the truth than she knows is just too damn funny.

At this my P. Sawyer just huffs, arms still crossed indignantly. "Whatever. I'm going to class you better drag your ugly butt there too," and off she goes.

I pout a little knowing that I indeed have a class to attend. A class without you in it.

There go all my little sneaky plans. Ah well, I'll just have to save them for some other time… Anyways I really should go now, and with one last bold move I quickly press a soft kiss on your cheek, grinning as I feel them heat up under my lips.

"See ya, sexy" I husk in your ear and with a wink I'm off, already counting down the minutes until lunch break.

_**- OTH - - OTH - - OTH - - OTH - OTH - OTH - OTH - OTH - OTH - OTH - OTH –**_

_**remember: reviews are love ;)**_

_**and love makes me write more ofc (A)**_


End file.
